Tavali (OE)
Tavali is a Toa of Water, the first apprentice to be taken on by the Dusk Toa Aktamu, and a character in Oblivion's Embrace. She is played by Munkiman. Most of Tavali's past history is as yet unknown. She grew up as a Ga-Matoran in Ga-Metru during the Grey Midnight. It is known that she was a student in a Ga-Metru school before her apprenticeship, though whether she held any other jobs is at this time unknown. A few months before the events of OE, Tavali met Aktamu. Again, the exact details of their meeting have yet to be elaborated on, but he took her on as his apprentice and transformed her into a Toa of Water. He taught her the use of many weapons and helped her with her elemental powers. However, she never learned much more than the basics of elemental power from Aktamu, and still has not unlocked her mask power. She blames this on Aktamu's teaching ability, and believed she was ready to learn so much more. However, Aktamu held that there are certain things you had to learn on your own. This was often a cause of argument between the two. Aktamu brought Tavali to her first Council meeting, which failed to cheer her up at first until she learned she would be accompanying Aktamu on a mission to the Mainland. However, Aktamu vanished under mysterious circumstances before the mission could begin, which left Tavali suddenly without her teacher by her side. She became incredibly worried and nervous, and threw up over the side of the boat during the trip. They arrived at the Mainland, and Tavali was still feeling jittery, despite Xel and Kryon\s attempts to encourage her. They encountered the Condemned, who Tavali was incredibly scared of, not that she would admit it. When Kryon was captured, Tavali tried to prove how brave she was by joining forces with the Condemned, whose leader, Keira (whom Tavali had taken an immediate dislike to), was captured as well. They disrupted the Hordika ritual before the pair could be beheaded, and Tavali helped to defeat the Cyraike with the Condemned. Personality Tavali is a little immature. She can be impatient, selfish and even impudent, at times. She also places importance on her image, how she is perceived by others - she wants to be respected, even admired, seen as a hero like Aktamu. She wants to look like she can handle herself out in the world. Thus, she might act reckless in an attempt to seem brave, trying to prove to others (and herself) that she can handle the responsibility. Tavali is, in a way, a lot like a kid thrust out on stage for the school play: she knows her lines, and tries to say them perfectly, but deep down the audience is terrifying her. But besides all that, Tavali has a great loyalty to the city of Metru Nui, and to her teammates. At the crucial moment, she will do anything - even bring her fears out into the open - if it will help the others. Powers and Abilities Tavali is a Toa of Water. She is capable of creating, manipulating and absorbing water, but at present she has not fully mastered this ability. She is OK with her element, though. Tavali's Kanohi mask is a Huna, Mask of Concealment - or at least looks like one. She has not learned how to access the mask power, yet. Aktamu is a weapons master, and he passed that skill on to his student. Tavali has demonstrated amazing skill with a bow and arrow, hitting at least nine out of ten targets every time with perfect precision and accuracy, even with wind and other obstructions. She also wields a short sword for close combat, and when the need arises she has claimed to be capable of wielding an axe, daggers, knives, a sickle, a warhammer ("though I could never get the hang of that one"), a staff, a club, wrist knives, punch daggers, and possibly more. However, lugging around all that weaponry would be "ridiculous". She can use her water power in combination with any of her weapons, a powerful effect. Tavali's favorite weapon is the bow and arrow, though. Category:Oblivion's Embrace